


Playing Nurse

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nurse Derek, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and Derek has to be his nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nurse

Stiles didn’t actually get sick often.  He had an amazing immune system and missed school more for injuries (or for simply skipping) than for actual illness.  He got sick perhaps once a year or so; usually during one of his school vacations.

This was Stiles one time a year of being sick.

And it really shouldn’t have happened; but his Aunt had thought it would be a good idea to bring over her daughter who was sick with chicken pox when she came to visit; even though she knew that Stiles had never had the chicken pox.

Really…his aunt was evil.

So here he was; burning up with fever and itchy all over because of the small red dots that were starting to break through his skin.

“I don’t even have to take your temperature to know you’re sick.  I’ll call the school and let them know that you’ll be out for a while and I’ll call Scott to have him bring you your homework.”

Stiles groaned and reached up to start scratching his chest where some of the worst pocks marked his body.

“Stop scratching!”

It was a bad idea to leave Stiles home alone like this.  If he wasn’t given supervision then he would probably scratch his entire body into one bleeding sore.

It was still early in the morning so the Sheriff taped socks to each of his son’s hands before stealing his son’s cell phone and heading down into the kitchen.

It was a few months since he had learned the truth about the ‘animal’ attacks.  It had been a few months since he had found out that his son was a human member of a werewolf pack which was run by Derek Hale; who it just so happened to turn out was not a murderer…unless you counted that one time he killed his Uncle, but that was completely justifiable.

It had also been two weeks since he had discovered Derek and his son kissing.

The Sheriff knew he would hate himself for this later; but Derek didn’t actually have anything to do during the day and surly he would want to take care of his sick boyfriend.

He searched through his son’s contact list and sighed softly before clicking on the link that read ‘SourWolf’.

The phone rang a few times before there was a tired and grumpy voice on the other end.  “Stiles?  Why are you calling me so early?”

The Sheriff was slightly amused that he had woken up the werewolf.  “Actually this is his dad.”

He could practically feel the minor panic on the other end of the line.  Derek had been clearly worried when the Sheriff had threatened him with some ‘special bullets’ if he should ever harm his son.

“Sheriff?  What can I do for you?”

“Stiles has the chicken pox and I need someone to watch after him.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

“The…chicken pox…Don’t most normal people get those when they’re kids?  Even I had them when I was a kid!  Wait…don’t answer that.  We both know Stiles isn’t normal.”

The Sheriff laughed in agreement at that.

“How badly is he scratching?”

“I had to duct tape socks to his hands to keep him from turning his chest into an open wound.”

The Sheriff could hear the sound of rustling fabric and figured that Derek was probably getting dressed.

“I’m going to go get him some things at the store to help with the itching and then I’ll be over.”

“Thank you Derek.”  
  
***  
  
Derek arrived just as Mr. Stilinski was pulling out of the driveway.  He waved to the Sheriff before pulling his car into the drive way and heading inside of the house.  He could smell the illness coming off of his boyfriend and sighed.

He knew these next few days were going to suck.  He had heard from Scott that Stiles was awful when he was sick; and that usually he only got a twenty for hour bug or the cold.  This was worse than either of those.  Stiles would be completely miserable for days.

He hoped that the things he had brought would make the teen feel better.

He went right into the bathroom to begin with.  He filled up Stiles’ bath tub with hot water before walking into the bedroom to see Stiles was gnawing at the socks on his hands.

“I hope those were clean.”

“Derek!  Derek, scratch me!”

Derek shook his head slowly before opening up a few medication bottles.  One would help with the fever and aches and the other would help with the itching a bit.  He opened up a bottle of water that he had brought with him before popping the pills into his boyfriend’s mouth and letting the teen drink down some of the water.

“You can’t itch them.  Scratching can cause infection.”

“Then could you like…turn me so my killer werewolf immune system will kill the virus.”

Derek shook his head slowly and felt the teen’s forehead for his temperature.

“It doesn’t work like that.  Even werewolves get the chicken pox.  I had them when I was six.  Now come on, an oatmeal bath will ease some of the itch.”

He picked the teen up in his arms and ignored the startled cry before carrying the teen into the water.  Derek wordlessly stripped the blushing teen of his clothes before lowering him into the warm water.

Stiles hissed as the warm water touched his skin before sighing as the lapping water seemed to sooth the blisters a bit.

“You think its good now; wait until I add this stuff.”

He had a box of special oatmeal that was designed for such illnesses.  He poured a good portion into the bath before scooping some up from the bottom in a wet rag and rubbing it over the teen’s skin.

Stiles yelped as Derek started touching his body with the rag.

“I’m capable of bathing myself.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are.”  Derek dropped the rag and removed the socks from the teen’s hands before running a hand through his hair.

“Get that stuff all over your body and just sit here for a while.  I’ll come back after I’ve gotten your breakfast ready and help you get some lotion on.”

Derek was about to leave when Stiles reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Derek?  Why are you doing this?  Why are you playing nurse like this?”

Derek kneeled down and kissed Stiles’ temple.

“You’re my mate Stiles.  It’s my job to take care of you.  Besides…I’m just doing the things that my mother did for me when I was sick.  Now just relax.”

Derek didn’t see the look of adoration in the teen’s eyes as he left the room.

***  
  
The first day was rather mild.  After the bath; Derek rubbed anti-itch cream into the teen’s skin before giving him a hot plate of eggs and bacon.

The two spent most of the day sitting in front of the TV and watching Millionaire Matchmaker.

The night saw Derek crashed on the couch.  Early in the morning the Sheriff covered him with a blanket before he headed off to work.

Day two though…day two was hell for both of them.

The blisters had broken out over his entire body now and were itching more than any mosquito bite ever had.  Stiles was tossing and turning but still couldn’t get comfortable.  He was shivering with cold and sweating from the fever.

He was whining the entire time.

At first; while he was still mostly asleep; it was grunts and groans and other wordless sounds.

When Stiles was awake he kept whining Derek’s name in a pathetic tone and begging to be itched.

Derek had left him alone for five minutes so that he could start cooking them lunch and came running when the scent of blood made it to his nose.  Stiles had scratched at his chest to the point that he had opened up some of the skin.  Derek groaned and patched the teen up before taking two oven mitts and duck taping them to the kid’s hands.

Unfortunately; this meant that Stiles was unable to eat on his own; so Derek had to hand feed him; but it seemed that Derek wasn’t filling the teen’s face fast enough for his liking.

“Derek…you’re so slow!  Just take my hand out of one of these things and let me feed myself.”

“No.”

“But Derek!”

Derek internally cringed at how high pitched the whine had been.  “No.”

***  
On day three, Stiles had no energy at all.  He had been up the entire night tossing and turning.  Derek had been forced to give a nearly asleep Stiles an oatmeal bath.  The warm water and the soothing effect of the oatmeal was finally taking away the itch enough so that he could relax.  At one point, Derek had turned away to get a towel and nearly lost the teen under the water.

He dried Stiles off and covered him in lotion before tucking him into bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

***  
  
It was a week later that the itching had finally stopped.  Stiles’ skin was covered in small scabs from where the blisters had dried up.  The fever was gone, and the aches and exhaustion had finally left him as well.

He was finally going back to school today.

Stiles showered, got dressed, and made his way downstairs to see his father watching a sleeping Derek on the couch.

His father pressed a finger to his lips in a gesture to keep quiet before pointing to the sleeping alpha.  It was the first time that Stiles realized just how tired Derek had become after taking care of him all week.  There were dark circles under the werewolf’s eyes and he was clearly in such a deep sleep that he didn’t even realize that either of the Stilinski men were standing there and watching him.

“I’ll do something nice for him when I get back from school.”

Stiles nodded to himself before heading out of the door with his father; the two going off in separate directions.

***  
  
Derek awoke to the scent of fresh baked cookies.  He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that the clock on the wall said that it was four in the afternoon.  Had he really slept that long?  There was a sandwich, chips and soda in front of him along with a note from Stiles saying that the teen hoped that he slept well.

Derek devoured the food before bringing the plate into the kitchen and laughing softly at the sight before him. 

Stiles had not only made cookies; but also a large cake that read ‘Thank You Derek!’ in blue icing.  The funniest part of the image was that Stiles was covered in flour and chocolate frosting.  Derek stepped forward and pulled Stiles into his arms.

“You don’t need to thank me Stiles.  But thank you for thanking me anyway.”

He then leaned down and licked some frosting from his mate’s cheek before picking up one of the cookies and shoving it into his mouth.

It had been a long and exhausting week; but he would do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
